Pain Of Love
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: LANJUTAN (SEQUEL) PAIN OF LOVE! Mencintai itu tak selamanya indah, mencintai itu tak selamanya menyenangkan. Kadang ada harga mahal yang harus dibayar, dan mencintai itu milik semua makhluk tanpa kecuali, meski dia adalah orang yang berbeda, meski hanya seorang anak pecinta sesama. Warning : YAOI, Shonen-ai, Broken!SasuNaru, Absurd, and all stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini rasanya kakinya bagai telah tertanam sangat dalam di tanah, membuatnya enggang berjalan kearah sekolahnya, apalagi dengan berita hangat belakangan ini. Berita itu bagai pisau tajam yang menyatnya perlahan, seakan langsung membunuhnya itu tidak menyenangkan. berita yang membuatnya dibenci satu sekolahan, yang membuatnya ingin mengurung diri saja. _Bolehkah aku mati tuhan?_ Batinnya saat sedang berdoa, mengadu kepada sang khalik. Namun ia harus tetap kesekolah bagaimanapun enggannya ia, ia tetap harus sekolah, kasihan ayah angkatnya yang telah capek membesarkan bahkan membayai hidup mereka dan sekolahnya yang terbilang tidak murah dizaman sekarang. _'Osh Semangat!'_ Batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri itu yang kini telah dapat dikatakan 'Mati segan, hidup pun tak mau'

* * *

**:**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pain Of Love**** © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : ****AU, ****OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan, ****hurt tapi gak hurt (?) and many more~**

**A/N : Silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you all like it ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

Greekkk

"_Sstt_ pantes mukanya imut, suka sejenis _sih_."

"_Cih!_ Banci."

"Lihat, aku kira dia polos ternyata, _ckck!_"

"Masih berani datang dia ternyata."

"Anak yatim piatu saja belagu!"

Dan masih banyak kata-kata hinaan yang terdengar jelas di dalam kelas bertuliskan XI B itu saat seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang masuk kedalamnya. Sakit, tentu saja siapa yang tidak sakit hati saat dihina? Marah, pastinya sedih apalagi disaat kau harus bersenang-senang dengan teman sebaya mu kau malah dijauhkan, miris bukan? Awalnya dia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini, malah cukup banyak kok yang suka dengannya apalagi dengan wajah imutnya yang terlihat polos itu, sanggup membuat banyak orang menyukainya, ah seandainya hal itu tidak terjadi, pemicu hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Dia, pemuda manis itu hanya dapat merenung dan duduk diam dikursinya, yang sekarang terisolasi, dia yang dulunya cerah bagai matahari, tidak bisa diam dan tergolong _hyperactive_ itu berubah drastis menjadi seorang yang pendiam, bahkan pemurung_. 'Tak masalah aku dijauhi, tapi kenapa harus kau juga? Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi dalangnya?'_ batinnya miris sambil membayangkan seorang pemuda yang biasa bersamanya itu.

* * *

_Flashback_

Pemuda itu tampan, sangat malah, rambutnya berwana _raven _yang indah dengan bentuk yang... cukup unik, melawan gravitasi, matanya onyx yang sangat kelam, dan otaknya sangat cemerlang. Siapa yang tak suka? Bahkan delapan puluh persen siswi disini mengidolakannya dan tak sedikit yang tergila-gila padanya, artis eh? Bukan, dia hanya siswa biasa yag terlalu silau, ya silau tapi juga dingin, dan hanya satu orang yang berhasil mencairkan kebekuannya. Dia, pemuda mungil juniornya, _hyperactive_, periang, manis dan terkenal akan kepolosannya, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yatim piatu yang hanya dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh seorang guru bernama Iruka. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang memperhatikan sang pemuda tampan itu, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku, dengan merasakan debaran yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Ya, Naruto jatuh hati pada pemuda yang sering ia jahili itu, seniornya yang sangat brengsek baginya. Memang Naruto sadar ia berbeda sejak duduk dibangku kelas dua SMP namun inilah pertama kalinya ia merasakan namanya jatuh cinta, sama senior lagi. Dan rencananya hari ini ia akan mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke, meski kemngkinannya kecil untuk diterima tapi tak mengapa asal ia sudah mengungkapkan, ia hanya ingin senpainya itu tahu, dan ingin tahu tanggapannya. Apakah Sasuke akan menolak? Menjahuinya? Benci? Atau malah menerima –yang sangat sulit dipercaya oleh logika, kecuali dia sama dengannya –?

'Huft_! Tenang Naruto, kau pasti bisa _'ttebayo._' _batinya menyemangati.

Tap

Tap

Ia mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya (dibalik pohon) dengan ragu-ragu dan keringat dingin menghampiri _senpainya_ yang masih asik membaca buku dikursi taman belakang sekolah mereka. Terbilang nekatkah menembak _senpai_ terkenal di sekolah yang notabennya ramai dan banyak _fangirls_ sang senior? Oh tidak, jika ini sudah jam empat sore,dan hanya ada siswa kurang kerjaan yang masih ada dilingkungan dan petugas sekolah saja yang ada, toh taman belakang mereka tempat yang sangat sepi, meski saat jam-jam sekolah.

Tap

Tap

"Hn, Dobe?" kata Sasuke yang sadar akan kehadiran Naruto dibelakangnya, masih membaca buku tebalnya.

"_Etto_, ada yang ingin... _eum _aku bicarakan." ucap Naruto terbata, menyusun kalimat diotaknya.

Mengerenyit samar kedua alis Sasuke saat melihat _kouhainya_ yang aktif ini tiba-tiba menjadi gugup begini, dan kamana panggilan Teme-_senpainya _itu?

"Hn."

"_Um, A..no _Senpai_, uhm–"_ kesal, Sasuke kesalihat gaya bicara Naruto yang terkesan gugup itu, apa susahnya sih bilang langsung seperti biasa? Toh juga mereka lebih suka bertengkar (menghina) bukan gugup-gugupan begini! "_Ck!_ Langsung saja Dobe!"

"_Eh?_" tersentak mendapat teguran dari suara berat yang dingin itu, Naruto pun seakan merutuki keputusan bodohnya ini. "Ma-maaf!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk, menambah kebingungn dan rasa kesal Sasuke. "Itu... aku menyukaimu, senpai." lirihnya tidak basa-basi lagi, namun dengan nada yang begitu halus dan pelan, hingga ia tak yakin Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. _'Bodoh!'_

"Hn." balas cuek Sasuke sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya dibangku dan melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh sediktpun kearahnya lagi.

"_Eh?_" bingungnya, kepalanya yang menunduk tadi pun melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil sambil mengerjabkan pelan mata biru bulatnya.

Tes

"Ditolak yah?" lirihnya sendiri, tanpa sadar air mata telah jatuh dari matanya "_Huh_, bahkan melihatku saja tak sudi dia." tambahnya lagi dengan miris.

Dan dibalik semak-semak yang tak mereka berdua sadari,sedari tadi ada seseorang yang dengan bahagianya menjeprat-jepretkan kamera mahalnya.

"Berita bagus!" senyum sadisnya.

_Flasback End_

* * *

Seharusnya ia tahu akibatnya, ya Sasuke pasti jijik dengannya yang notabane seorang penyuka sejenis bahakan bereni mencintai dan mengungkapkan padanya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit itu pasti ada dan menderanya, sakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah, sakit yang menyiksa. _Begini yah rasanya?_ batinnya miris.

Dan entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa keesokannya saat ia tiba disekolah, semua murid memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh, ia bingung, ada apa dengan temannya? Dan semua terjawab ketika ia melewaati mading yang memang tak jauh dari ruang kelasnya. Disitu ada beberapa foto ia dengan Sasuke yang ada ditaman dengan judul yang sangat besar dan _dibold _**'PIRANG HOMO DITOLAK PANGERAN SEKOLAH!'** dan seketika ia mencopot semua foto-foto itu, ia malu tapi rasa takutnya akan tanggapan dari Sasuke lah yang lebih besar. Dan saat ia telah melepas semua,seakan sebuah keajaiban dengan _timing_ yang pas, Sasuke pun melewatinya bersama kedua sahabtnya, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji, tapi yah hanya melewatinya, tanpa menegur seperti biasa dengan dua kata andalannya bahkan melirikpun tidak. Dan ia sadar bahwa tanpa foto itu pun Sasuke telah membencinya, sangat membencinya. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali mengalir belum lagi ditambah tatapan menghina dan merendahkan ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya, terutama para siswi dan tak jarang pula ia tangkap beberapa kalimat hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, ia tak mengka Sekolahnya begitu tertutup akan perbedaan, meski memang jepang menerima kaumnya tapi itu belum legal, dan juga hanya sebagian tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangkan sekolahnya mayoritas membenci orang seperti dirinya. Dan kehidupan nerakanya disekolah pun harus dialami mulai saat itu.

* * *

'Gomen ne_, Teme aku membuatmu ikut dipandang rendah meski penggamarmu tetap memujamu, _gomen ne_ sudah lancang mencintaimu, _gomen ne_.'_ batin Naruto mengucapkan maaf bagai mantra.

'arigatou_ sudah mau berteman selama setahun belakangan ini Teme, _arigatou_ telah mengizinkan aku mengenalmu Teme.'_ batinnya lagi berterimakasih sambil membayangkan kejadian-keajadian yang telah mereka alami.

"Sukida Sasuke." lirihnya pelan

Dan

BRUKHHH

_Haruskan berakhir sampai disini, Dobe?_

FIN

* * *

**Okayyy Shi tahu ini gaje, jadi maafkan Shi yang membuatnya karena dengan berat hati Shi akui, ide ini melenceng dengan tujuan awal XD tapi meski gaje nan absurdnya ini fict Shi tetap berharap ada orang-orang yang dengan tulusnya membaca, menyukai bahkan mereview ini fict XD #dies**

**So, Mind to review?**

**Jaa mata ne~**


	2. Ending huh!

Pernahkah kau merasa jatuh cinta namun itu adalah dosa besar bagimu? kau jatuh cinta namun itu adalah hal tabu bagimu, pernah kah? Jika pernah berarti kita sama. Yah, aku pernah –tidak maksudku aku mencintai seseorang sampai sekarang (mungkin selamanya), sekalipun aku tak pernah merasakan bahagianya romansa itu, bahkan untuk mengaku saja tidak. Meski di detik-detik kepergiannya. Kau tahu, sejak saat itu aku merasa bahwa akupun telah mati, mati bersamanya.

Dia, pria termanis dan terimut yang pernah kujumpai, bahkan seorang gadis pun akan kalah jika dibandingkan dia. Dia satu tingkat dibawahku, entah bagaimana dia mulai memasuki kehidupan datarku ini. Dimulai dari pertengkaran kecil hingga membuat kami tak sadar akan rasa yang saling memiliki, sampai tragedi itu terjadi. Membuat ku membenci semua orang bahkan diri ku sendiri.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pain Of Love © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T **

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s)/Miss typo(s) berserakan, hurt tapi gak hurt (?) and many more~**

**A/N : Psst banyak Sakura bashing, so yang menyukai Sakura gomen, tangan saya lagi jahil :P #dbunuh Saku FC# sebelum Shi mati XD Silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you all like it ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

"SASUKE! Dengar ayahmu bicara! Hey! SASU–"

Blam

"–KE!"

'_Cih kuso!'_ Batin seorang pemuda yang telah membanting pintu kamarnya cukup kencang itu. Uchiha Sasuke, bertengkar dengan sang ayah memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi namun kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan pikir Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu kesal akan tingkah ayahnya yang semakin menjadi dan mengatur hidupnya. Menikah _huh_? Yang benar saja, dia masih tujuh belas tahun! Dan _hell,_ kau tahu siapa yang dijodohkan dengannya? Parasit genit berwarna _pink_ dari klan Haruno, seorang yang katanya anak bangsawan tapi tingkahnya seperti penjaja tubuh murahan! Apa ayahnya tidak bisa memilih yang lebih baik? Dan lagi pula kenapa hanya gara-gara ia dekat dengan _kouhai_ –yang harus ia akui manis dan imut itu– ayahnya langsung memutuskan akan menikahkannya? Mungkinkah...? oh tidak jangan bilang parasit _pink_ itu yang member itahu ayahnya, batinnya geram. _'Sialan! Begini caranya sudah dari dulu ia bunuh gadis itu, cih!'_ teriakan ayahnya sepertinya sudah tak terdengar, sudah kembali bekerja mungkin. Dan dengan cepat ia menyambar kunci mobilnya. dengan teburu-buru, takut ayahnya cepat pulang, ia dengan cepat menaiki mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan kencang ia melajukannya. Tak ada tujuan, lihat saja dimana nanti ia bertemu tempat yang tenang baru ia kan berhenti.

Taman sepertinya tak buruk juga, hari telah menjelang sore dan orang-orang pun telah pulang dai taman, sepi tempat yang i cari.

"Eh? Teme?" suara cempreng menyapa gendang telinganya.

"..."

"Bhuu~ setidaknya balas menyapa, Teme-senpai." meski tak ia jawab sepertinya orang itu tak masalah, ia tetap berucap seolah Sasuke telah merespon.

"Brisik Dobe" kata Sasuke kali ini membalas pemuda kelewat ceria di depannya, Uzumaki Naruto, _kouhai_nya yang uhukimutuhuk.

"Maaf. Kau sedang apa disini Teme? Tidak biasanya?" tanya Naruto heran, ia duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"dasar batu es."

"Dobe..." / "Naruto!"

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, suara lainnya menyela, itu Iruka, gurunya di sekolah dan ayah angkat Naruto.

"Ne~ Tou-san tunggu sebentar!" ucap Naruto dengan kencang sambil melambai kearah ayahnya itu. "Ne teme, gomen tidak bisa menemanimu, aku pulang dulu ya, jaa~" pamitnya sambil berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan.

"Jadi dia yah?" suara lain kini mengintrupsi. Sial kenapa banyak yang mengganggu sih?

"Hn."

"Are~ kau dingin sekali 'Suke-kun, aku ini calon istrimu loh~" ucapnya dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, Haruno Sakura.

"Hum~ kasihan yah, sudah yatim piatu gitu _homo_ lagi" kata Sakura dengan _sing a song._

Brak!

Suara kencang akibat tendangan Sasuke terhadap tong sampah tak berdosa itu setidaknya membungkam mulut racun Sakura. Ia sudah terlalu muak akan eksistensi gadis pecicilan satu ini.

"_Grrr_ awas kau Uzumaki brengsek!" geram Sakura terhadap Naruto. Ha~h kenapa marah ke Naru sih Saku? Hey~ kau lah yang salah, bitc –ups pardon.

* * *

Siang itu rasanya Sasuke malas pulang ke mansion megahnya, toh jika ia pulang tak ada yang menyambut kecuali pembantunya yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari selusin itu. Ayahnya? Jangan harap si tua bangka itu akan ada dikediaman mereka, yang ia pikirkan hanya bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis. Ibu tercintanya? Sayangnya ia telah tiada sejak dua tahun yang lalu,pergi bersama sang kakak tercinta akibat kecelakaan tragis yang ia yakin hanya rekayasa musuh bisnis ayahnya. _Cih,_ ia sungguh membenci hidupnya. Lalu kenapa ia tak mencoba bunuh diri? Oh itu sudah berkali-kali (yang sialnya selalu selamat) hingga si _kouhai _kesayangannya (boleh kan ia panggil begitu?) menyadarkannya bahwa tindakannya itu konyol dan akan dibenci kedua orang yang amat ia sayangi itu.

Jadi, dari pada ia semakin muak tinggal di mansion yang teramat luas namun dingin itu, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk ditaman belakang sekolahannya yang meski masih ramai tempat ini akan sangat tenang dan sepi apalagi kini yang sudah lewat dari waktu pulang mereka. Ditemani dengan sebuah novel tebal kesukaannya ia pun membaca dengan tenang, setidaknya sebelum ia menyadari ada yang mengintipnya dari balik pohon, hantukah? Oh ayolah ia bukan _kouhai_ penakutnya itu, jadi ia tak perlu takut, mungkin _fans_ gilanya lagi, _'sudah biasa,'_ batinnya cuek.

Tapi tunggu dulu... mata Sasuke ia picingkan sedikit.

Pirang dan... jabrik?

Bukankah itu?

"Hn, Dobe?"

_Kouhai_ manisnya? Ah ia tak ambil pusing, novel tebalnya jauh lebih penting.

"_Etto_, ada yang ingin... _eum _aku bicarakan." Suara terbata-bata itu cukup jengah Sasuke dengar, _hey _ada apa dengan si pirang brisik ini? Dan kemana pula panggilan 'sayang' untuknya itu? karena bingung akan tingkah aneh Naruto, ia pun mengerenyit samar alisnya, tetap menjaga image.

"Hn."

"_Um, A..no _Senpai_, uhm–"_ kesal, Sasuke kesal melihat gaya bicara Naruto yang terkesan gugup itu, apa susahnya sih bilang langsung seperti biasanya? Toh juga mereka lebih suka bertengkar (menghina) bukan gugup-gugupan begini! "_Ck!_ Langsung saja Dobe!" katanya tak sabar.

"_Eh?_" sedikit telonjak tubuh mungil itu saat mendengar suara dinginnya yang seperti membentak itu, bukankah biasanya memang seperti itu intonasi suaranya? -_-

"Ma-maaf!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk, menambah kebingungan dan rasa kesal Sasuke.

"Itu... aku menyukaimu, senpai."

Eh tunggu dulu... Sasuke tak salah mendengar bukan? Ia yakin tadi pagi telah membersihkan telinganya, lalu apa-apaan ucapan lirih _kouhainya _itu?

Suka? _Tch _yang benar saja? Ia tak sedang bermimpi bukan? Sulit dipercaya.

"Hn." balas cuek Sasuke akhirnya sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya dibangku dan melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh sedikt pun kearahnya lagi. Meski begitu tak tahukah kalian apa yang Sasuke rasakan? boleh saja otaknya berfikir seperti itu, menganggap ini sebuah lelucon konyol, cinta sesama? _Cih_ itu sama saja bunuh diri di sekolahan elit ini, tak tahukah si pirang ini bahwa sekolah mereka sangat anti pati terhadap _homoseksual _meski tak secara terang-tearangan?

'Ugh_ jantung sialan! Kenapa kau bedetak dengan cepat hah!?'_ Batin Sasuke geram, ia tak mungkin membalas perasaan _kouhai _manisnya itu, bukan masalah ia takut akan dibenci _fans-fans_ gilanya (ia malah bersyukur jika boleh jujur) namun bisa bahaya hidup pemuda mungil itu, diserang sekolahan, dan parahnya ayahnya juga akan menghancurkan dan bisa jadi parasit pink itu juga ikut-ikut. Kau bodoh bocah!

Sambil menahan debaran kencang didadanya Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto menuju mobil _sport _hitamnya, ia tahu pasti dobe itu tengah menangis, anak itu gampang ditebak.

Baru ia akan menyentuh pintu mobilnya sebuah tangan putih menahan tangannya. _Ck! Merepotkan_. (_err _kau memakai trendmark orang tanpa izin Uchiha -_-)

"Kalau kau tak ingin 'kucing'mu lebih menderita, sebaiknya kau terima denga ikhlas perjodohan kita, Sasuke-_kuuun_~" bisik suara dengan seduktif yang diyakini milih seorang perempuan berambut pink _bubblegum._

"Kau! Tak akan ku izinkan menyakitinya secentipun dan aku tak akan menikah denganmu, mengerti jalang!" bentakan kasar Sasuke sepertinya tak membuat Sakura menyerah.

"Ya sudah, terima nasib saja 'kucing' kecil mu itu, hahahaha _jaa_ 'Suke-_kuuuun~_"

"_CK!_ BRENGSEK!"

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih sial dari pada hari ini? cukup sudah peristiwa mendebarkan kemarin terjadi, haruskan ia kembali berdebar kembali? (meski sensasi kemarin sungguh menyenangkan sedangkan yang ini memuakan) pernikahannya dipercepat? _'Bunuh saja ia tuhan!'_ Geramnya sendiri. Sebulan setelah ia lulus saja itu sudah amat sial baginya apalagi sehari!? _Hei_ ia baru tujuh belas tahun, _for god's sake!_ Tak bisakah ia hidup tenang? Setidaknya jauhkan parasit _pink_ itu dari hidupnya bukan semakin didekatkan! Sasuke semakin geram dan muak akan kehidupannya ini, sepertinya tuhan amat membencinya.

Dia mengendarai mobil _sport _hitam kesayangannya itu dengan amat kencang, tak peduli akan resiko kecelakaan yang tinggi, apa lagi polisi-polisi tak berguna itu, ingat ia Uchiha? Mudah untuk lepas dari hukum.

Dengan kesal ia membanting pintu mobilnya saat telah sampai diparkiran sekolahannya, sampai membuat bingung kedua sahabatnya yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai bersamaan dengannya, Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa?" pemuda dengan harum lavender itu menyakan keadaan _bad mood_ sahabatnya itu.

"..."

"_Hoam, mendokusai"_

_Err_ ia salah bertanya yah?

...

Sasuke? Pemuda itu seakan tuli akan pertanyaan dan gerutuan sahabatnya itu (dan beberapa kali munguap dari Shikamaru jika dihitung gerutuan). Yang ia ingin lakukan adalah sampai di kelasnya dan saat istirahat nanti dapat menggoda kembali _kouhainya_ itu, meski ia tak yakin _kouhainya_ itu tetap mau bicara (bertengkar) dengannya. Dengan tergesa dan cukup elegan ia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Tenang, pelan, dan penuh anggung tapi... _hey _tumben tak ada yang menyambutnya? Dan ini cukup menjadi tanda tanya bagi Sasuke.

Kerumunan? Bukankah itu mading yang tak jauh dari kelas Naruto yah?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Masih dengan elegan Sasuke menapaki jalannya. Tunggu! Itu bukannya Naru-_dobe_? Kenapa orang-orang terlihat menghinanya? Ia yakin kemarin-kemarin _Dobe-_nya itu masih disukai banyak orang. Semakin dekat semakin sadar ia karena apa. Pasti peristiwa kemarin! _Crap_ ternyata hari sialnya masih berlanjut. Ia lirik sedikit mading yang ada disana, terlihat jelas beberapa foto mereka yang baik kemarin maupun beberapa pertengkaran 'manis' mereka denga judul yang amat besar dan ditebalkan **'PIRANG HOMO DITOLAK PANGERAN SEKOLAH!' **dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya, pasti parasit _pink _sialan itu! Brengsek!

Dengan kesal (meski tetap berjalan dengan elegan /?) Sasuke melewati kerumunan itu, bahkan untuk melihat dan menyapa _kouhainya _saja tidak, ia terlalu kesal dan fokus akan balasan si _pink_ itu. _'Awas kau Haruno!'_ Batinnya amat kesal.

Beres! Ia sudah memastikan si _pink_ itu mati mengenaskan, tak perlu ia repot-repot turun tangan, terlalu indah untuk gadis itu jika ia bunuh dengan tangannya dan ia yakin tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa calon istrinya mati mengenaskan karena ia hah! Haruno masih kecil dibanding ke kuasaannya. Ia semakin mengakui kebodohan ayahnya itu. Dan oh, sepertinya ia lupa akan _kouhainya_ itu, bercakap sedikit dengannya bukan ide buruk ia rasa. Ia yakin Naru-_dobe_ itu sedang berada di atap, saat jam istirahat mereka memang berdua di atap apalagi dengan peristiwa dua hari yang lalu pasti ia semakin betah di atap.

"Kyaaaa! Ada mayat." Teriakan histeris itu menyita sedikit perhatian Sasuke. _Huh_? Mayat? Orang bodoh mana yang bunuh diri disekolah saat jam istirahat? Haha dasar bo– tunggu, bodoh? Jangan bilang? Si dobe itu! Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju teriakan itu, tak peduli orang-orang yang menatapnya bingung.

_Haruskan berakhir sampai disini, Dobe?_

* * *

"Seorang pemuda berinisial U.N, delapan belas tahun meninggal dunia karena bunuh diri terjun dari lantai tiga sebuah sekolah elit dikawasan Konoha, Jepang. Tak diketahui apa motif bunuh diri ini, pihak sekolah pun bungkam akan alasan sesungguhnya dan memutuskan meliburkan sekolahnya yang sedang berkabung. Diduga ada motif _pembullian_ terhadap korban hingga membuatnya depresi dan bunuh diri. Sekian berita penutup hari ini, saya Heiwajima Shizaya undur diri. Selamat siang."

Piiip

"_sukida moo, Naruto."_

FIN

* * *

**Akhirnya tamat juga haha nih~ Shi kasih Sequel yang kalian minta :P Shi sengaja gabung, males bikin judul baru :P haha biar sekalian keliat two shoot juga LoL **

**Thanks for reading, review, favo and follow guys~~ love love so much from Shi~ #muntah semua# hihi ah senangnya berhasil nuntasin ini sequel, maaf jika tambah absurd #nyengir bareng Naru.**

**Thanks special to (review) :**

**siihat namikaze natsumi****, Inez Arimasen, A-Drei, sasunaru, hi aidi, and Uzumaki Yuzi.**

**Thanks special to (follow and Favo) :**

**A-Drei, Inez Arimasen, and Kuro to Shiro**

**Hehe so Mind to review (again) guys? **

**Jaa mata ne~ ^^**


End file.
